Mamba
|related = Coquette BlackFin Casco |makeyear = |swankness = |dashtype = Dukes (needle) Dominator (dial texture) |inttxd = Dominator |carcols = GTA Online |wheeltype = Muscle |flags = GTA Online |modelsets = |modelname = mamba (GTA Online) |handlingname = MAMBA (GTA Online) |textlabelname = MAMBA (GTA Online) |roadspawn = Yes (GTA 1) No (GTA Online) |roadspawnmaxcol = |roadspawnfreq = |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = q |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Mamba is a classic roadster featured in Grand Theft Auto 1 and Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the Executives and Other Criminals update. It is manufactured by Declasse in the HD Universe. Design ''Grand Theft Auto 1'' In Grand Theft Auto 1, like its counterpart, the Beast GTS, it is based on a Dodge Viper. The car is distinguished by its curvy rear and open top. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The Mamba returns to Grand Theft Auto Online and is now based on the AC Cobra (MkIII). A lot of influences can be seen on the front fascia, front grille, headlight arrangement, and rear fascia. It features the iconic chrome rollbars curved behind the seats, the large frontal grille, and the iconic circular headlights defined from the vehicle. On the side profiling, large side mounted exhausts can be seen, making their way down the sides, past the doors. The vehicle also features a hood intake into the engine, and a thin red-bar through the center of the grille. Two smaller spotlights can be found mounted into the front grille as well. In the greenhouse area, chrome lining finishes the curved window, followed by small, vintage chrome mirrors. Apart from the aforementioned details, the Mamba will also spawn in two other forms: a traditional hardtop version and a "race" version, which removes the windshield and adds a rear seat rollbar based on traditional rollbars used on the AC Cobras, as well as a front splitter mounted under the front fascia. Current Design Gallery Version History Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto 1'' The car has a high top speed, handles well, but suffers from low durability. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The Mamba is powered by a high-displacement V8, apparent by the website description, sound, and in-game model. The vehicle has limited traction around tighter corners that would require the use of a handbrake, meaning the car takes a relatively long time to set off without wheel spinning. While the car has average traction, its steering is pretty sensitive, though an experienced driver can recover spin outs easily, and thus does not pose much of a problem for the vehicle. The car has a high top speed, reached in a relatively long amount of time, and, braking is pretty fair; the car's traction means the car takes a while to come to a full stop. It has fragile durability and can only take a couple of hard collisions before the Mamba's performance becomes affected. GTA Online Overview V8 (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = RWD |rsc_image = Mamba-GTAV-StatsRSC.png |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Image Gallery ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Unknownredclassiccar-GTAO-EaOCTrailer.png|The Mamba as seen in the trailer. Mamba-GTAO-Screenshot.jpg|Official screenshot of the Mamba. Mamba-GTAO-Poster.png|A Mamba poster seen in Vehicle Warehouses. DeclasseMamba-GTAO-Poster-Square.png|Declasse branded logo poster seen in Vehicle Warehouses. Mamba-Logo-GTAO.png|Mamba Logo. Mamba-GTAO-LegendaryMS.png|The Mamba on Legendary Motorsport. Mamba-GTAV-RSC.png|The Mamba on Rockstar Games Social Club. MambaHardtop-GTAO-front.png|Hardtop variant. (rear quarter view) MambaRace-GTAO-front.png|Race variant. (rear quarter view) Special Variants ''GTA Online'': Import/Export 3 heavily modified variants of the Mamba may appear in Vehicle Cargo source missions. Each variant has a unique license plate number, colour combination and different set of bodywork modifications. Due to the headrests, roof and race spec parts being considered "extra" components rather than modification parts - although available to purchase in Los Santos Customs - the "BLKM4MB" Mamba cannot be recreated in Los Santos Customs legitimately without exploit, as the vehicle has both the headrests (available with "No Roof" modification) and the roof (available with "Roof" modification) enabled. |modelset_window = |modelset_livery = |modelset_modkit = }} |modelset_window = |modelset_livery = |modelset_modkit = }} |modelset_window = |modelset_livery = |modelset_modkit = }} Mamba-GTAO-front-0LDBLU3.png|The 0LDBLU3 Mamba seen in Vehicle Cargo missions, GTA Online. (Rear quarter view) Mamba-GTAO-front-BLKM4MB.png|The BLKM4MB Mamba seen in Vehicle Cargo missions, GTA Online. (Rear quarter view) Mamba-GTAO-front-V1P.png|The V1P Mamba seen in Vehicle Cargo missions, GTA Online. (Rear quarter view) Mamba-GTAO-ImportExport1.png|0LDBLU3 Mamba thumbnail on Ad-Hawk Autos. Mamba-GTAO-ImportExport2.png|BLKM4MB Mamba thumbnail on Ad-Hawk Autos. Mamba-GTAO-ImportExport3.png|V1P Mamba thumbnail on Ad-Hawk Autos. Prominent Appearances in Missions ''Grand Theft Auto 1'' The Mamba is featured in four missions. In mission Mandarin Mayhem - Phone 1: Mission 2, the player has to pick up a red Mamba, take it to a respray shop, have it painted turquoise, and deliver it to Uncle Fu's garage in Chinatown – within a short time limit. In mission Mandarin Mayhem - Phone 3: Mission 2, members of No Chin's gang have planted bombs in several vehicles, including Jimmy the Shovel's Mamba. The player has to rush to Hang Yu's garage, and take the car back, once the bomb has been disarmed. In mission Mandarin Mayhem - Phone 8: Mission 1, Mr. Watersane is driving a red Mamba before the player kills him. In mission Tequila Slammer - Phone 8: Mission 2, the player has to drive a Mamba to Sailor's Wharf before it explodes. Having disarmed the bomb, Bryson tries to flee, but is run over by the player. (It is not possible to get out of the Mamba before killing Bryson.) ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' ;Vehicle Cargo *This vehicle may be selected randomly as a top-class target source vehicle from SecuroServ during Vehicle Cargo missions with one of three variations: 0LDBLU3, BLKM4MB4 and V1P. **This vehicle is classed as a Top-Range vehicle. **Mamba "BLKM4MB4" is part of the 3-vehicle "Stay Declasse" Vehicle Cargo Collection. ;Business Battles *A dark green Mamba is used during a random Business Battle as a transport vehicle. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto 1'' *San Andreas. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Available for purchase from Legendary Motorsport for $995,000. Events ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Could be won from the Lucky Wheel in the Casino during the Survival Series Week event. Trivia ''General'' *The name "Mamba" is the name of a venomous snake. **In both renditions of this vehicle, it parodies cars that also use the name of poisonous snakes. *The Mamba is one of nine vehicles in GTA V and GTA Online to return from the 2D Universe, the others being the Z-Type, Tour Bus, Furore GT, Panto, Penetrator, Itali GTB, Impaler, and Itali GTO. *The Mamba, along with the Penetrator, Itali GTB, Impaler and Itali GTO, are the oldest vehicles in the series to reappear as a whole (with the exceptional of emergency vehicles), as they were returned from GTA 1. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *The default radio station for the Mamba is Channel X. *The Mamba's description is also a reference to the AC Cobra, as it also has a large engine within a tiny, light frame and has broken speed records on a freeway before a speed limit was created. *There was a retro coupé version of the AC Cobra, named "AC Mamba" that was built by a Maltese company in the early 2000s. *The Mamba's logo can be seen on the modifications menu while tuning an export vehicle, alongside other automotive brands. **The Mamba, along with the Banshee and the Banshee 900R, have unique logos that are often represented as an own brand instead of the usual manufacturer's logos. See Also *Banshee - Another vehicle based on the Dodge Viper. Navigation }}de:Mamba (1) es:Mamba pl:Mamba ru:Mamba fr:Mamba Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA 1 Category:Sports Cars Category:Vehicles manufactured by Declasse Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Classic Cars Category:Sports Classics Vehicle Class Category:Vehicles in GTA Online: Executives and Other Criminals Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Vehicles in GTA Online